lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Martz
Francis has a love for the Japanese snack food pocky which is a biscuit stick covered in chocolate. Sometimes she'll eat the strawberry flavored ones. The reason she eats it, is because it reminds her of her deceased father and she keeps an empty box of pocky around because it is all she has left of him. Her mother also eats it as well. As part of her job at being the vice headmistress of Juuban, she's been made to protect the students on campus so it doesn't turn into anything like Tsukuba. While she's curious as to why so many strange occurrences happen at such a prestigious school, she doesn't question Kohaku and just puts her all into making sure that the students remain safely and if there are any students who have special abilities, she's also the one that normally recruits them into helping out with that as well to make sure that students don't come up missing and/or killed. So far, there have been no problems but she does become worried from time to time that because of what is going on at Tsukuba, many may suspect that the same things are happening at all schools in Tokyo. In a way, she also uses this to be able to observe and understand humans and their inner workings a little more as well as learning new things, something that she's managed to do since being on Earth and employed at Juuban. Francis is a very kind and gentle young woman that many find it easy to connect with. This could be due to her empathetic powers which she uses to be able to understand the students when they have a problem. The only time she may become angry or frustrated is when she has to deal with Kohaku. While Francis may be half human, she relatively acted very much like an alien when she first came to Earth, causing many to stare at her very strangely anytime she would ask questions pertaining to things that she didn't understand. While she displayed the normal attributes of being a human such as displaying emotions of happiness and sadness, she was unable to understand the emotions of others because she'd never been raised by humans. She was raised on her home planet around her mother and younger sister. It wasn't until she'd met Kohaku Koizumi that she'd learned just how some, but not all, humans can be quiet frustrating. She views him as a very unmotivated man with great skill but always acts as if he doesn't care about the well-beings of others. She becomes frequently angry at him when he makes her does meaningless tasks that he himself are supposed to do as part of his job as the headmaster of Juuban Municipal Academy but she is mainly stuck doing his paperwork while he goofs off. She displayed often great dislike for him but at the very least came to tolerate him after having misjudge him. He is one of many humans she doesn't understand and it gives her a headache in trying to. There are times when it can appear as if she may have some feelings for him as she can become a tinge bit jealous when other attractive women that are part of the school's faculty come to talk to him while also making attempts to throw themselves at him in their own sneaky little way. Appearance Francis is 5'10'' with shoulder length hot pink hair and purple eyes. She is viewed by many males on Earth as the average attractive woman that every man desires. She may not be of a small an petite size, but she does have curves that are most obvious in her waist and hips. She has a peach skin complexion and rounded face, eyes and a small pointed chin. Her breasts are her most noticeable feature as she stands at the size of a D cup. Francis is normally seen wearing dress suit attire with stockings, high heeled shoes and glasses which she really doesn't need but wears them anyway because she likes them. She has been known to wear regular casual attire such as dresses, shirts, pants, shorts with sneakers, sandals or platform shoes. It can be said by many from her planet that she is the spitting image of her mother and grandmother. History Francis Martz is a young twenty-four year old half-Earthling who was born to an alien mother named Hatsuna Martz and a human American father Michael Martz. Hatsuna had originally came to Earth to monitor it but was inadvertently seen by Michael as she was landing. This had led to many catastrophic events that involved the both of them being nearly killed by others which in the long run, led to them forming a bond with each other. At first, Hatsuna didn't trust him because she thought he would reveal her secret to the humans that she was an alien and would be sent back to her home planet Galatia but she became attracted to Michael and eventually fell in love with him after sharing their pasts with one another. She told him that she was a member of the Galatian Observers to make sure that Earth and no one on it was in danger. However, Hatsuna's older sister Haruna had found out about Hatsuna's interactions with a human man and that he knew of what she was and her status that she reported her younger sister to the federation. Haruna had tried to kill Michael in order to force her to leave Earth and come home but Hatsuna stepped in to save him, thus resulted in her being stripped of her surveyor status due to violating several key tenets of Galatian Federation Law in order to save him because she'd admitted that she was in love with him and refused to allow anyone, including her sister to hurt him or she would do what she could within her power to fight in Michael's honor. Haruna had left them be but not without telling her younger sister that she would never forgive her for choosing a human over her own sister and their race of people. She didn't belong and she was going to see just how hard it was to live amongst humans who she deemed to be the least bit caring and very judgmental about things they didn't understand. While Hatsuna was was upset that her sister basically declared she wanted nothing more to do with her because of her decision, she stuck by what she wanted and she wanted to be with Michael. Despite all the many things the two of them had went through together to be with one another, Michael did care about her and wanted to be with her too. He didn't care that she was an alien and always called her his 'beautiful little alien'. The two of them eventually became married and had a child together, a daughter they named Francis. Francis only lived around her father until she was the age of three years old before she and her mother left Earth when Michael had died. Hatsuna was immediately welcome back home and greeted by her mother who missed her terribly and as also excited to meet her granddaughter. Her sister, Haruna, on the other hand wasn't so pleased and made it a point to keep her distance from her sister and her niece. While Hatsuna did eventually remarry and have another child, another daughter she named Harper, she could never forget the love that she had for Michael and despite being an American man, he did have a fondness for Japanese things, one of them being pocky which Hatsuna and Francis can be seen eating them to remember Michael by though Francis keeps an empty box of chocolate pocky, the last box that her father opened before he'd died. Growing up on her mother's home planet wasn't easy at first but she was able to adjust and adapt easily, even becoming a surveyor like her mother at the age of eighteen. Her mother and grandmother didn't object to Francis training to become an Earth surveyor but because of what'd happened with parents, only her aunt objected to it but Francis wanted so much to go back to the place where she'd been born and learn more about it. Because she'd been away from it for so long, she was unable to understand humans and how they live day to day as she'd gotten older. Plus, she deemed Earth her true home and wanted to live there and learn new things that her family simply couldn't teach her. Her sister didn't want her to leave but she promised that she will regularly visit when she finds the time to do so. Until then, she would take up resident on Earth to observe humans, find a place to stay and a job. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but that was part of the learning process. During the process of using her planet's teleportation machine (rather than using her own powers which can be draining at times), she'd placed in the specific destination to return to Earth in America where she'd been born, however, her aunt had tempered with the machine without her being aware of it and changed the coordination destination from America to Asia, specifically Tokyo, Japan. Haruna deliberately did this to make it hard for Francis to readjust to being back on Earth while also making it hard for her to understand the language they spoke. It came as no surprise that Francis was confused as to where she was and why everyone was speaking in such a strange language she didn't understand. She was aware that Earth had many different and yet strange places where humans lived but she found Tokyo to be by far the strangest. The only person she managed to run into that understood her was a man named Kohaku Koizumi. At first, he brushed her off and went on his way home but considering she kept following him and asking him to help her and tell her where she was, he felt sorry for her in his own strange way and decided to help her. At that time, he was not the headmaster of Juuban Municipal Academy but he did possess abilities that were far superior to her own. He'd taught her how to make use of her teleportation ability or rather forced her to with hard and horrible training sessions which to this day she hates him for putting her through so much hell. It was through this man's help that she was able to better use and understand her own powers and be able to use them efficiently when interacting with others. Her empathetic ability comes in handy for just that particular reason and at the age of twenty, she'd become the Vice Headmistress of Juuban Municipal Academy when the previous principals stepped down when the Juuban schools had merged and became one big academy. Kohaku had become the Headmaster and knew that Francis needed a job as well as the money to keep up her appearance as a regular human being so he offered her a job to help him out. Though until she'd met him, she didn't realize that humans could be so frustrating. Well, not all of them, just some of them, him in particular. He constantly flirts with her for pure entertainment and acts completely unmotivated and uncaring when it comes to his job but at the very least he does care about the well-being and safety of the students at Juuban. He's put her in charge of making sure that the same things that are happening at their rival academy, Tsukuba Academy, aren't happening there and if there are any students with special powers, they're usually employed to keep an eye on things when she and Kohaku aren't able to. Francis is a very kind and gentle person when interacting with others, feeling that she's able to understand teenagers and children better than she can adults, well, one adult but she is grateful to have the chance to learn new things, observe humans while also being able to protect them. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Hatsuna Martz : Francis shares a very close relationship with her mother and always have. Despite the events that'd led up to Hatsuna meeting Francis' father, Francis herself doesn't judge her for it, nor is she angry at her about it. In fact, she couldn't have been more happy to know that she'd met such a wonderful man and did all she could just to be with him, even if it meant leaving her home planet and everything else behind just to be with him. Michael Martz : Francis was only three years old when her father had died but during the length of time she'd gotten to know him and be aware of the fact that he was her father, she did come to notice he had a love for pocky and so she keeps the last box of it that he ever opened to have something to remind him of him and in his memory, she also eats pocky herself which her mother can also be seen eating as well. Haruna : Haruna is Hatsuna's older sister and there was a time when the two of them were close but because she'd chosen to stay and be with Michael, she'd cut all ties from her, that included her daughter Francis. She displays great dislike for her because of her half-Earthling heritage and was the one that purposely changed her coordinates from America to Asia because she wanted to see her struggle trying to understand humans as well as find one little thing that she could use against her niece in order to strip her of a position as a surveyor. Kohaku Koizumi : The Headmaster of Juuban Municipal Academy that in a way saved Francis from living on the street in poverty. Though he didn't make things easy for her as he subjected her through hellish training to where her powers would be at a better level than when he'd first met her and temporarily allowed her to stay with him until he became employed as the new Headmaster of Juuban when the three schools combined into one. He'd offered the job of Vice Headmistress to Francis and she of course took it. However, she does find him to be quite a frustrating man whom she often wonders why he even took the job as Headmaster in the first place. He gives her meaningless tasks to do that make her feel more like a secretary than the Vice Headmistress. Many a time she has flipped his desk over by kicking it and has had to replace it because he'd often frustrate her by being unmotivated and also perverted as he has a tendency to flirt with her from time to time much to her annoyance. Powers & Abilities Levitation : Francis has the ability to levitate herself, others and objects in the air, but her range of levitating others and objects is only two meters, making this power of her to be incredibly weak in comparison to most aliens and others that have this ability. Empathy : With the power of empathy, Francis is able to read the feelings and emotions of others, enabling her to be able to understand them. While she can use this ability to her advantage and attack someone in a personal and emotional way since she would know exactly what emotion is flowing through them in order to play it against them, she refuses to do so. At least not against those who aren't considered an enemy. In the eyes of some, she can be considered a threat because she can also use this very same power to manipulate the emotions of others in order to gain an understanding of not just their emotions but their powers as well, should they have any. However, it can only work if she has already established an emotional link with those she's come into contact with, who know and trust her. Teleportation : Francis has the ability to teleport by simply thinking of a destination and appearing there at will. Normally, she doesn't use this unless she really needs to but when she does, she mostly teleports between Earth and her home planet to visit her mother and younger sister. Although she can use this power in battle as well, because she isn't someone who is particularly fit for fighting, she originally didn't train to the extent of using it to her advantage until she'd met Kohaku Koizumi. Now she's able to do so, fighting using teleportation could be similar to the technique called 'Shunpo' or 'Flash Step' in English. Trivia *It is often a running gag that when Kohaku frustrates Francis to no end, she ends up flipping his desk and sometimes breaking it in the process, causing him to have to replace it frequently. *Francis has displayed some hints of jealousy in regards to Kohaku but it is only when it comes to women who purposely throw themselves at him, making it plainly obvious. It is unknown whether or not she has feelings for Kohaku but considering how often she gets mad at him, the chances of that are very slim. Also See *Kohaku Koizumi *Juuban Municipal Academy *List of Juuban Academy Faculty